


The Day You Found Me

by Soranokuma



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Eruren, Riren - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranokuma/pseuds/Soranokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a street belly dancer who is well-known to all and have made a lot of men fall head-to-toe for him. One day, Levi come to the park to see this dancer, as he is annoyed by his co-worker who keep on telling him to see this dancer. What will happen to Levi after he see him? And what if the rival of love come along too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Soranokuma. I enjoy writing fanfic and I hope that you also enjoy reading it! Please review it and if there are any possible ideas you might want to share, feel free to share too! Thanks a lot!

_“Eren Jaeger is a street belly dancer whose gender is unknown to all. The flawless skin and beautiful green eyes she has along with the perfect slim body which led all man fall for her in an instant.” – British Times_

 

* * *

 

“Another paper bullshit again, Eren?” the blonde-haried male asked the brown-haired who had been staring at the newspaper front page while having his breakfast.

“Well, I’m fine with all, but the gender part. They even mistaken me for a female,” the brown-haired complained at the article before sipping another earl-grey tea from his cup.

The blonde only chuckled while making himself a breakfast before going to work and dropping his little brother to his university.

“Well, you never revealed your gender. So, how should they know about it?” Another question that did not need to have an answer from the younger male.

The brown-haired male who was looking at the newspaper sighed and continued his breakfast as he didn’t want to be late to his class as well. He drank the tea and finished his breakfast right away as he need to pack his dancing belongings before he left home.

He put the dishes on the dish-washer and went to pack his belongings, but a sudden craving starts to come from him. He looked at the older male who was standing as he drank his tea and left the other one confused.

“Would you buy me donuts on the way home, Armin?” he asked the blonde who was tying his tie while waiting for the toast.

“Half-dozen only, okay? You don’t want to get fat, do you?” he teased the younger boy at his sudden craving.

Eren smiled as he knew that he was going to get what he wanted to eat for so long, his own guilty pleasure that he always tried to keep away from him.

“You know what I like right? Or do I have to spell it out for ya?” the sparkling green eyes showed all the excitement he had inside his heart.

“2 green teas, 1 avocado, 1 oreo chocolate chips, and 2 dark chocolate. Am I right?” he asked back in assurance as he didn’t want anything to be wasted.

Eren smiled at him who was eating the toast while standing behind the sink, “Yup, you’re right! Thanks a lot! I’ll be waiting for them!” he excitedly replied him in return.

He finished packing all of his job’s accessories in a small special bag that he got from his mom before. He put it on his working table, so he wouldn’t forget them when he came back home later to leave for work. He grabbed his brownish jacket and his school bag before he could forget anything else.

“Mikasa left already?” the older brother asked him.

“Yeah, she left with her friends as she needs to get her project done. She’ll be home by 6,” he explained the disappearance of his oldest sister.

“Great, be sure not to eat anything she make, okay? Never know when you’ll get to the hospital,” he joked as he finished his breakfast and ready to leave from his apartment.


	2. The Repeating Topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keep on reading this fanfic! Nothing really special about this chpater, I'm so sorry! (TT_TT)  
> Next chapter will be about the first time Levi meet Eren! :D I'll keep an update of this fanfic and others too! Thank you for reading and please review! Feel free to tell your ideas too! I'll be so grateful if there are anything that you want both of them to happen! :D
> 
> Please be aware of Erwin the next chapter. Hehehe....  
> Thank you so much!

“Have you seen the belly dancer girl in Royal Park? Isn’t she stunning!” the office worker had their chit-chat before their work start.

The raven-haired man listened to his workmates chit-chatting for a moment before he got back to work he had been doing overnight. He drank his warm coffee to wake him up as he didn’t get his sleep at all. He sighed as he kept on hearing the same topic being repeated all over again every single day.

 _‘What are the great things about this person that make everyone loves her anyway,”_ the man complained as he was so tired to hear the same things again and again.

            “Yo, Levi! Have you seen this dancer before?” the blonde-haired person who was taller than him asked him the un-needed answer.

Annoyed was the only things Levi could hear from him, as he was so tired and now being asked about something that didn’t matter so much to him at all, really pushed him to his limit.

            “Shut the bloody mouth of yours, Jean. I’m tired as hell,” was the only things that came out from the tired-to-death Levi as he continued his paperwork.

Well, Jean never liked him at all, as the raven-haired was always a serious person that could not make any fun jokes at all, but he never hated him at all as he knew that Levi had to put another all-nighter again in order to get his project done in time.

The younger man left him alone, but he also left the brochure of the dancer inside his bad, even though, he knew that the older person would get mad, but there were possibilities that he would come to see this girl, which made Jean excited to see his reaction of her.

* * *

 

The lunch break indicated that Eren’s classes were over for the day and he had nothing else to do but to practice his dancing moves using one of the club’s practice rooms in his university. He packed his books, put them inside his bag and got out from the class.

He kept on smiling, because he knew his brother would brought something he had always wanted, but it could only be once a month as he had an intensive diet for his job along with his competition in the next three months.

 _‘Donuts. Donuts. Donuts!!’_ he screamed inside his mind happily as he walked to the cafeteria.

He moved to the south cafeteria which only had salads and fruits, all except carnivore stuffs in there. Well, he didn’t go there to buy those herbivore foods as he had brought his food from home which was more efficient for him. He only liked the location there; a calm and quiet place to rest before he began his practice.

He was there in the cafeteria where only few people loved and he met Hanji who was sitting alone eating hr food while reading her books.

            “Senior Hanji!” Eren called her name and put his bag on the same table as her.

The woman looked at him and closed her book after marking it. Eren put his bag on the chair beside his and opened his lunch box, which were filled with vegetable, little rice and some meat.

            “Eren! I miss you so much! How’s your practice going?” she asked in enthusiasm before eating a small portion of her food again.

            “Everything is going fine, I’m also able to save my own money for going to a dancing school,” he answered her question before having another small spoon of his own food.

She nodded and drank her tea before throwing another question to Eren. She looked outside of the window, looking at the park not far from their university.

            “Three more months, huh, Eren?” she asked him with a sighed as if she was trying to avoid the conversation, but she couldn’t.

He sighed a little and drank his water, “Yeah, I know. Time goes by so fast,” he smiled to the senior who was sitting in front of him.

She smiled suddenly, “Its okay! You can do it, Eren!” she paused for a moment, “Send me a ticket to watch you, okay?” she suddenly asked him for his ticket competition.

He only smiled at her and finished his meal as he wanted to go for his practice. He packed his lunch box and stood up after saying good bye to his senior, he walked out from the cafeteria with his bag towards the room he borrowed


	3. First Time Seeing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so late for the update! And here it is! :D  
> Please review! I would love to hear from you guys!  
> Do you have any ideas that you wanted me to use? :D  
> Please feel free to write the review! :D  
> Thank you!  
> -Soranokuma

He threw the last paperwork into the pile of file that now had become a mountain near his desk. He picked them up and went to the manager’s office to put them all back to where it belongs. His work was finished for the day, but all he could think of was to have his meal and went back home to sleep as he almost looked like a walking zombie with his dark eye-bags.

Levi went out from the office in a broad daylight which, he thought, for others were good but not for him at all. He went to the nearest restaurant to get his meal and dark coffee for the take out as he suddenly wanted to enjoy them in a park near his office.

He went to park to enjoy his meal in a silence as the hectic work had always tried to kill him every day and it always made his day not enjoyable for the rest of the day. But just for this particular day, he wanted to be able to enjoy his day peacefully and sleep like he never had a sleep before.

* * *

 

When he was eating the remaining of his meal, he started to see people gathering to the center of the park which was near the fountain. He was wondering what kind of an occasion it might be as he had never seen one before. But the raven-haired only drank his coffee while still wondering about the current event that happened right in front of his eyes without trying to find out about it at all.

As soon as he finished his lunch, he threw the rest to the trash near him and walked to the crowd to see the event. However, when he reached there, he couldn’t see anything at all because everyone else who were looking, were taller than him and it almost drove him crazy which caused him to break inside the crowd just to see the what the others were seeing too.

The moment he was in front, he was surprised by the current event as he didn’t know that it was just someone dancing in the middle. When he really looked at the person, he was reminded of someone who had the same green eyes and brown haired but he couldn’t remember who it was as if the memory was blurry to him.

The green eyes with yellow crystals around it made it more beautiful than anything else along with the red-yellow headdress covering his head along with the yellow tribal made it more beautiful and exotic to see as Levi had never seen anything like this before. The dancer was wearing a red-yellow genie top with the same colour of mermaid skirt that made it far more attractive as the sharp green eyes mesmerized all the eyes only to look at the person in front of them.

Levi could hear the clingky sound from the bracelet the beautiful dancer wearing. The yellow and red slave bracelets the person wearing in both hands made it more beautiful than ever. Levi was never astonished by something simply beautiful like this, but now, he was completely out of his mind as the person in-front of him drowns him in the world of beautifulness he had never seen before.

He spent his time standing in front there watching the elegant dancer moves attractively in front of everyone. His heart was beating fast as if it was racing against something, but, again, he couldn’t take his eyes off from the charming dancer at all as if the person locked him inside the world the dancer made.

_‘Amazingly beautiful,’_ was what he said to himself as he admired every move it made.

* * *

 

Levi didn’t remember when the event finished as he was still standing in front there as if still watching the dancer moved. He was lost inside his own mind and not knowing what to do at all. When he regained all of his consciousness back, he started walking aside from the crowd and realized there was something on the street.

_‘Isn’t this…the dancer’s headdress?’_ he asked himself as he recognized the pattern. He looked around him as he wanted to give it back because he knew it was something important.

The park was crowded, but he couldn’t see the person at all. _‘Must have gone back, huh?’_ he said to himself while folding it and put it inside his bag.

_‘We’ll see each other again. I’ll give it back to you. Later.’_ He smiled and walked away from the crowded park.

* * *

 

Eren ran from the park to the café shop where he knew the owner for such a long time as the owner was Armin’s classmate. He ran right after the song finished and locked the small case behind him, where he stored all the money they gave to him. He ran in the high heels and didn’t realized that the headdress was blown away by the wind, but he couldn’t care less about it as he was so afraid of those fans trying to ask him many things. He ran to the back door of the café where only staff could get inside.

            “I’ll be using the restroom, Erwin!” Eren shout right after entering the back door and still running.

The blonde who recognized the voice could only smiled as he knew the regular customer always come on time every day.

            “Take your time, Sweety! Don’t have to rush,” he replied with a silvery voice to the beautiful young man.

Eren couldn’t listen to what Erwin said, of course, as he was in a hurry and all he could think of was changing into the normal clothes after that, he had to look for the headdress he left behind in the park.

Finished changing into his casual clothes along with his red coat, then he went out from the restroom as he had to look for his headdress. He put all of his jewelries and money inside the box and left it near the cashier machine, where Erwin always standing.

            “Where are you going, Eren?” the blonde wondered as Eren had never went out after finishing the show as he would usually rest and wait for Armin to pick him up.

            “I’m going out for a bit. My headdress was blown away by the wind,” the brown-haired man explained to him in rush and went out to look for his precious headdress.

He had been looking for an hour, but there was no result at all. All he could think of was someone picking it up and would probably return it back to him the next time or that was how he hoped so as it was really precious for him.

He went back inside the warm café to enjoy his hot chocolate the owner made for him, but he didn’t think he could enjoy it as he was dejected by the fact that his headdress was no where being found. He sighed but still hoped that someone might give it back to him later.

            “Not there anymore?” the blonde asked again.

A little nod was the only answer Erwin got for his question as the younger man enjoyed his chocolate while checking his phone too. All he wanted to do was going back home and enjoying the donuts Armin promised him to buy, so he wouldn’t be too tense about his headdress being lost.


	4. To Fall or Not to Fall

The day grew darker as it was almost 5 P.M and Eren was still in Smith’s Latte coffee shop, waiting for his blonde brother to pick him up. The blue eyes always lie to the brunette, who was so dejected about his headdress, but the undercut-blonde man didn’t say anything to comfort him at all as he knew that all of the younger man’s dancing dresses and accessories were from his passed mother, especially the red-yellow headdress.

The beautiful green eyes weren’t as lively as it used to be and he could hear the sighed came out from the red-cherry lips before he drank the warm chocolate Erwin made for him. His fingers were playing with the little coins that others left for the blonde’s tip. The delicate touch of the fingers, from the depressed owner, made the man in front of him smile – a comforting smile.

            “Eren,” Erwin called his name as the bigger hand covered the delicate fingers that were playing with the coins.

            “You don’t have to be so depressed, you know,” the man’s comforting voice made the little man smiled a bit – just a little bitter smile.

The little man’s smile, even though it was a bitter one, made the blonde man’s day as the only thing that he could make his day was Eren’s lovely smile and pouting while being teased. But that was not for today as some accident appeared out-of-nowhere to his dearest headdress.

            “Thank you, Erwin. I’m just feeling guilty about it because it was passed down to me from my mom,” he quietly answered the blonde man even though he didn’t ask any questions regarding the headdress at all.

The moment Erwin wanted to comfort Eren more, suddenly the bell on the door rang which meant there was a costumer coming inside the shop. But this time, the customer was a blonde man with a long hair around the shoulder and taller than Eren by 15 centimeters. Well, after all, it was Armin Arlet, Eren’s brother.

            “Would you mind to stop flirting with my dear Eren, Mr. Smith?” the voice made the blonde man, who was covering the depressed young man’s fingers, surprised then he smiled as he knew who it was.

The moment Eren heard the voice, he suddenly turned to see who it was with eyes full of hope as if his dear brother, Armin, was there to help him with all the problems he was having. He quickly ran to Armin and hugged the older brother, which left Armin confused as he had never saw his youngest brother to be that clingy to him at all.

Armin smiled while looking at the spoiled brother who was hugging him like his life depended on it. He patted the smaller man’s back while caressing the brunette’s hair – comforting the clingy young man.

            “Let’s go back, Eren. Your dear donuts are waiting for you in cold in the car,” he told him while smiling at the clingy man who was still hugging him with his sapphire eyes.

The emerald eyes came back to life once he heard about the donuts, then he quickly ran to the cashier counter as he needed to get his box and bag as it was all full of his dress, accessories along with his books. The moment he got to the cashier counter, Erwin was there and before Eren could take his box along with his bag, Erwin teased him by asking him to give a good-night kiss.

            “Mind to give me a good-night kiss, Eren?” the man teased him with a smile on his face.

Eren was totally not in a mood to deal with the teasing and flirting side of Erwin, so he quickly pulled the older man’s emerald bolo tie and kissed the man’s cheek. After that, he quickly took all of his belongings and left the blonde along – blushing from the kissed Eren gave him on the cheek.

Eren ran to Armin and quickly exit the coffee shop as he wanted to eat his donuts to forget the accident that happened at that day, including the Erwin’s teasing. He walked together with his brother to the car, but slowly he could hear the older man’s chuckling as it kept on getting louder by a little bit.

            “Why are you chuckling? Is there anything funny?’ Eren pouted at his older brother as he had enough problems for the day and the older men were still teasing him.

The taller brother smiled at the pouting little brother as he knew that something must had happened to him. However, he had never thought that Eren would make Erwin tasted his own medicine for always teasing Eren in that way at all. The thoughts of that, alone, made Armin giggled as he had never seen Eren being annoyed like that with Erwin’s teasing.

They went inside the car, but before the blonde started the engine, he handed Eren a box of donuts with a large cup of warm chocolate that he got from the bakery-café.

            “Here,” as the large cup was given to the brunette as he was sitting beside his older brother.

            “I got you what you wanted along with B&R’s special hot chocolate. So, don’t be mad at me anymore, okay?” the blonde apologized to him by giving him the special hot chocolate.

The brunette nodded and sipped the hot chocolate he got from his older brother as they drove away on the road home. Eren opened the donuts and ate the green tea first before he could eat the others.

            “Eren.” The older brother called his name in a soothing voice as if trying to comfort him in any ways he could to his little brother.

            “Yeah, what is it?” he answered him while eating his dark chocolate donut after he had finished his green tea.

            “What happened, Eren? Did something happen today?” the soft voice greeted the brunette in a calming way.

The man beside him was looking at him now, but he didn’t say a word at all as if he was hesitating to tell his own brother about his problems. He kept quiet for a few minutes before he could tell him about what happened at that day.

Eren finally opened his mouth to tell Armin about his day along with his problems. The blonde wasn’t responding so much about Eren’s problems but the brunette’s knew that Armin was listening to him. He told him about the headdress and how annoyed he was towards Erwin’s teasing him.

There weren’t many responds from Armin at all as he was also focusing on driving too, but he smiled at the thought that his younger brother was depending on him as Eren used to bottle up his feelings when he was a kid because they weren’t a full brother at all.

            “Your class ends earlier tomorrow, right?” he questioned Eren’s schedule for tomorrow as if he had something inside his mind planned to do.

            “Yeah, I’ll be done at 11 A.M. Why?” another question rose up for Armin to answer.

It took him a while before he could answer the brunette’s question as he had something planned inside his mind for it. He wanted to cheer the boy’s up by buying him something but he knew that the brunette wouldn’t want to waste money for something unnecessary. Well, he hoped that hanging out with him for a while

            “Meet me at the Westfield shopping center in Shepherd’s Bush. You know where right?” again the blonde gave him the detail without explanation or reasons at all.

            “Okay then, I’ll go after 12 P.M. Will it be alright for you?” he questioned the older blonde as they drove away from the crowded downtown.

            “Sure, give me a call when you are already there. Okay, Eren?” he assured him as he didn’t want him to get lost like when he was a kid in the amusement park.

The brunette nodded with a smile formed on his face while drinking his hot chocolate that he got from his favourite bakery as they drove away from the crowded downtown to their apartment. 

* * *

 

The elevator made its way up to the 9th floor of the apartment where the black-undercut-haired man lived. It was quiet inside the elevator as there was no one else beside himself inside of it, but yet, he didn’t think it was quiet at all. In fact, he felt that he was still in the crowd where he found the beautiful headdress lying on the ground without its owner beside it. The cheering sounds of people, the charming music that he had never heard before at all and the beautiful dancing person with the eyes of gems – with the eyes of a lively emerald gems inside it.

 _‘Ding!’_ the sound of the elevator opened up on the floor where the man lived but yet, the person who should get off on that floor was not moving at all, which made the neighbor that he known making a confuse face as they had never seen the man in that state at all. It was as if he was _falling in love_ with something that made him to be always in his own beautiful world.

            “Are you going home or are you going out, Levi?” the smaller woman with blonde hair asked him with a smile on her face.

The questioned snapped him back into the reality as the blonde woman in her beautiful dress kept on holding the open button as she knew that her neighbor had just finished his work. It was awkward as he had never been like that before at all, he had never got lost inside his own mind and even if he had, it had never been like this at all. There was something different – really different from his usual.

            “Pardon me,” he quickly apologized to her before he went out from the elevator, “Thank you. Have a good night,” he added as the blonde replied him with small greetings before the door closed.

He had never thought that he would daydream inside the elevator at all as it was so embarrassing for others to see. He was face-palming himself as he stood there to regain all of his consciousness of reality before he had to encounter another neighbor.

He just stood there for a minute after he thought that he had regained all of consciousness, he walked into the hallway to his home. But, just after a moment, he started to smile again. It was just a slight smile but for others, those were something different as the usual intimidating man had never smiled at all for, maybe, all of his life. But for this time, it all changed. He was smiling and it was a warm smile.

            “Are you okay, Levi?” again another neighbor with a long black hair asked him the same question as the blonde woman asked him on the elevator.

            “Yeah, I am. Why?” he asked her as he thought that there was nothing that changed at all on his face.

“Do I have something on my face?” he added the question again before the person in front of him could answer him.

But instead of answering him, she was smiling and it was a smile of relief as if she was glad that something happened to the raven-haired man. She stood there and was just looking at his face instead of talking to him. She was observing everything from the shorter man’s face instead of commenting about anything.

            “Are you _in love_ , Levi?” she emphasized the word _‘love’_ as she knew something like that could change someone from a person they had never knew before into someone else.

Levi was shocked from the question as he had never thought anyone would ask him that or likely, to make him realized that. Was he _in love_ with the dancer? Or was it just ‘ _liking’_ the dancer? Why would he fall of the dancer without knowing anything about the person? Or was it just an attachment to the dancer because of the beauty? What was it?

_Or was it really love?_

The woman chuckled as the expression changed from the man in front of her. She left him with questions inside his mind. A lot of question about everything – everything about the dancer and his feelings.

 _‘Impossible. I’m not in love with the emerald eyes,’_ he denied inside himself – denying many things inside of him.

 _‘No, it is not love. It is not Love,’_ he said to himself again as he went inside his own apartment room with his bag – with the dancer’s headdress.

.

.

.

.

The only question was…

.

.

.

.

.

_Was it or was it not?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm SoranoKuma and this is the chapter 4 of The Day You Found Me!  
> Please, tell me what you think of it!   
> I would really love to read them and please tell me if this story is going on a little too fast or not!   
> As I have a feeling that this is going a little too fast.  
> But! Worry not! Levi will slowly find the reasons why! Hehehe....
> 
> So, tell me if you have anything in mind! Any ideas or what so ever!  
> I would love to read them!
> 
> Thank you!  
> \- SoranoKuma
> 
> P.S: Happy Belated Christmas!   
> And  
> Happy Belated New Year!


	5. Meeting and Bumping

It was still dark when he woke up from his sleep to study for the test he would be having later, when the morning came up. He shifted from his bed while yawning as he swore to himself that if he was still in the bed, he would likely go back to sleep again before he could re-read his book.

He walked out from his room to the kitchen as he wanted to make a coffee to keep him up during his studies. It was still 5 A.M in the morning, when everybody would still be sleeping or some may prepared to start off their day.

He drank his water and after finished drinking the mineral water, he made an instant coffee he had bought before in the taller-teasing-old blonde man, Erwin Smith. He hummed several different songs that he liked from his playlist while making the coffee and he made a simple omelets as he knew that his brother and sister would wake up anytime sooner. So, he made three omelets with cheese and hams inside it.

Finished making food for breakfast and for lunch, he put them on the dining table. He brought his coffee back to his room and turned his studying lamp on. He would be having an exam about history of dancing and after that, he would be done for the day but he was planning on practicing his dancing moves on the practice room he regularly borrowed from his kind teacher, Ms. Petra Ral.

He reviewed the whole notes fast enough as he had studied it before-hand, he didn’t like history at all but it was for his major requirements in the university he wanted to attend. He drank his coffee slowly as he kept on making small notes on the side of his major notes; he added something important for him to remember as he didn’t want to fail the class at the end of the semester he was at.

After an hour, he heard someone knocking his room and he knew that it would be Mikasa, his sister, as she was his morning alarm. He answered her with yes and opened the door for her.

            “I’m up already, Sis.” He told her as he opened the door to let her confirmed it.

            “It is rare for you to be up so early. Reviewing something or are you practicing?” she asked him more questions instead of letting him off as he still wanted to study a bit more for his final exams.

He opened the door bigger as he didn’t want to answer something un-important for now. He let her see his room and her eyes were directed at the sight of the bright lamp with thick books around it and Eren’s notebook on the other side of it. She nodded at the sight, but before he could close the door, she said something to him.

            “Good luck on the exams. Keep on practicing and show me your moves on the competition too, okay?” she smiled to him after finished saying it, but before she could walk away, he asked her a question.

            “Are you going to be early again today?” he asked her a question, as she had been going to the school early in the morning and she didn’t tell him the reason at all.

She nodded and said, “Yeah, I have to finish the lab reports and start on making another new experiment again.” She replied him quickly as it was almost 6 A.M in the morning and she would have to leave at 6.15 to catch her bus.

            “Please, bring the lunch I have made for you! It’s on the dining table and take care of your health too, okay?” he cheered her up as she was going a hard time with all the science experiments that Eren would never understand about.

 She smiled at his words as he closed the door back to continue his study. She was happy for his little brother cheering for her; it gave her more strength to start her long day.

* * *

 

It was 6 A.M when Eren had just finished his reviewed and he wanted to take a shower as he needed to go to his university for the exams. He went out from his room to the bathroom; he went inside it and undressed himself. He looked at his thin body in the mirror and he remembered the others who said that he needed to put more weight into his body, but he didn’t think that he needed to do that at all as he felt okay with his current body. He, finally, moved from the mirror into the shower and adjusted the water as he didn’t want to burn his soft skin.

It took him twenty minutes to finish all the things he did inside the bathroom and came out prepared. While at the same time, his brother came out from his room, all ready to go to his office already. He was dressed nicely in his black sport’s jacket while wearing white formal long shirt covered in long light-brown sweater. His hair was long enough for him to tie it like a small ponytail which, Eren thought, would attract many young women in his office.

            “You’re up so early, Eren. What a rare sight,” he said to his younger brother after finished yawning while going to the kitchen to make his coffee.

            “Exams coming, that’s why. You have a meeting at 10, right?” he asked him back with another question as he was told that he had a meeting at 10, right before the lunch break.

He nodded his head and poured out the warm water from the red kettle Eren used before. Then, he walked to the dining table to eat the breakfast which Eren prepared for him and his sister. He made another lunch box for his blonde brother too, so he wouldn’t have to buy his lunch meal around his office as they were all expensive for such a simple meal only.

            “I’ll be waiting for you in the B&R’s bakery café, okay? Tell me when you’re on your way.” Again he wanted to make sure about their meeting in the shopping mall.

            “Sure, and I made you lunch box too. Be sure to eat it.” He moved the lunch box nearer to him so he would know it.

He smiled but he felt bad too, as after he finished his meeting, there would likely be a lunch together with the client in the nearby restaurant.

            “Why don’t you give it Erwin? You’re going to work after we finish going out in the mall, right?” he asked him back about what he would want to do as he knew that he would likely go back to his usual performance on the park.

He sighed after he heard the name mentioned as he didn’t want to meet with Erwin at all. Moreover that he was tired with all the teasing the old man always gave him every time he went to his shop for his hiding place. However, if he didn’t thank him, he wouldn’t know what would have happened to him after he finished his performance. He would go there eventually too, even if he didn’t want too.

            “Ah, I’ll bring it along with me then. I’ll see if I’ll give it to him or not.” He replied him back with an unhappy sound, but his brother only smiled as his cute brother pouted from the answer the blonde gave to him.

            “Have you finished your donuts?” he asked him about his lovely donuts from his favorite bakery.

He shook his head as he couldn’t eat a lot of sucralose and glucose at night as it would be burned and stored as a fat inside his body, even though he knew that the fat would turn into energy but still, the sound of ‘fat’ was disturbing for him as a dancer, especially belly dancer.

He wanted to buy another dozen though, but he didn’t want to store it for such a long time in the refrigerator. Well, Armin and Mikasa could take them, so they would help Eren finished the donuts, but he didn’t want to always made Armin bought them for him. Ah, he was in such a great danger now, because he wanted to buy another donut.

The older man chuckled at the sight his little brother gave while eating the omelet, he knew that his brother wanted to buy another donut but he was so considerate for not wasting anything. He was raised in that way as they didn’t have a lot, so they would consider if something was really needed or not, which was good for them. So, they could save their money for something else more important.

            “Bring some of your donuts to school as well; you didn’t have anything to do after exam, right? Give some of them to Erwin as well, he has been helping you a lot, hasn’t he?” the blonde responded to the troubled face Eren had been making during their breakfast.

            “I’ll see, if I’ll give it to him or not. Please bring some for yourself too! Eat it during break time, okay?” he finished his omelet, put the dishes on the dishwasher and packed some of the donuts for him and his brother.

Armin smiled as he finished his breakfast and drank his coffee; he brought his jacket along with his brown scarf as he called Eren to hurry up as they were going to be late. Eren packed them quickly, put the lunch box along with the donuts inside his bag. He would gave Armin’s share on the car as both of them walked down the stairs with Eren wearing his dark red scarf with light brown coat over his body.

It would be a start of a new surprising day for Eren, Armin and Erwin. Well, maybe for Levi too...

* * *

 

Levi was in his office in the early morning as he had a meeting with a new company that wanted to spread their wings with their help. He prepared all the things he needed for the presentation as the meeting would take place in his company at 10 A.M sharp. He wasn’t nervous at all as he used to this and besides, the new company seemed to have a good reputation in the public eyes which would help his current company to be alive again in the public eyes.

_Ah…_ He sighed after the long preparation inside the company and all he got to do now was just waiting for them to come over. He had reserved the restaurant near the company too, if everything was going well or so he hoped so.

He opened his bag and the sight of the headdress still disturbed him somehow as he remembered how the beautiful dancer gave off her presence to other through her dancing. He quickly closed his bag as soon as he was about to remember it, he blushed a little from the memory and from the words his neighbor told him. He was not falling for her, _just not yet_ , as he didn’t know anything about her and besides, he liked beautiful things, so it would be impossible for him. He was fascinated by the beauty; just that, nothing more and he could prove it that there was nothing more than that.

It was almost 10 A.M and he was waiting for the receptionist to call his group, which other called as a Special Operation Squad that always managed to win the contact with the client they wanted to have. It was silly for them to named it like that, but he didn’t want to waste his time to care for that problem, as long as they got the contract, nothing else matter.

His table phone was ringing and he knew that the team had come to their presentation. He quickly answered it and pressed the down button on the elevator to greet the client. As soon as he got there, the long-blonde-haired man greeted him with a smile and as well as the rest of the team he had brought there.

            “Thank you for coming. I’m Levi,” he shook his hand with the blonde man as he looked like the leader of the team than the rest of the other.

            “It is nice to meet you too, Levi. My name is Armin Arlert, call me Armin.” He introduced himself and so did the rest of the team.

Levi brought them to the meeting hall which was located on the first floor of his office. Armin talked to him about work and what would Levi present on the meeting. It was just a brief explanation but it was interesting to talk to Levi as he knew a lot about the business they were having, from experience for sure, as Armin was still young on his mid-twenties.

Then, the meeting started…

* * *

 

The meeting ended right at lunch time and it was going well; they were going to be out having lunch together with their new partner in business. However, someone’s phone was ringing as soon as they finished the presentation and the hand shaking part.

The blonde excused himself from the crowd and picked up his phone. It was from Eren, he worried that something might happen to him that was the reason he quickly excused himself.

            “Eren?” he said in a little panicking voice.

            “Sorry to disturb you. Have you finished your meeting?” there was nothing wrong with his little brother’s voice. He was relieved to know that as he worried a lot about his only little brother, well Armin was just the same as his parents. They cared a lot about Eren and always worried if something happened to him.

The worried face changed into a relief smiled after he heard the voice. He breathed out and talked to him with a smile on his face.

            “Yeah, I’m near Erwin’s shop actually as the company I’m right now is near there. Why?” he asked him back as he thought that he would prefer to pick Eren up on Erwin’s shop if possible.

           “No, I was just asking. I’ve finished my exams and still practicing, I’ll text you later, okay?” he just wanted to inform the older man about his late appearance which probably, Armin could think of, because of his dance practice. He had been practicing a lot because his competition was coming soon enough.

He nodded his head with smile on his face. “Sure, text me on when you’re on your way, okay?” after that, he only got a quick yes and the talk ended.

Levi was looking for Armin as they were going to the restaurant near his company. He looked at Armin as he ended the call.

            “Your lover?” the older man asked him casually as if they had known each other for years.

He smiled as they walked to the meeting room for Armin needed his bag and before they could go to the restaurant Levi had made reservation at.

            “No, that was my little brother. He was calling because he would come late to meet today.” He explained it to the raven-haired man as he didn’t want to be mistaken for something else.

            “Young boy still need their time to enjoy life, huh? He’s probably going out with his friends,” the older man told him, but the taller man beside him knew that Eren was so focused on his goal and would not do something like that at all.

            “No, he’s busy practicing his dancing skill as he is going to have a competition soon.” He clarified it with Levi about his younger brother as he didn’t want Eren to be misunderstood by his co-worker.

The word dancing was making him almost remembering the young person dancing on the park near his office, but he shook the thought of it as he didn’t want to ruin everything he had been working hard for. So, he shook the thought about the person from his mind and went out from the office to have lunch.

* * *

 

Eren had finished his lunch before he practiced his dancing moves and he was ready to go to the place where he promised to his brother would meet. He texted his older brother while walking on the park where he worked at, but he didn’t know that someone was walking the opposite side of him. He bumped into the shorter person while he was still texting Armin.

He quickly put his phone inside his coat and kept on saying sorry to the black-haired man that he bumped onto. He helped him to stand up and picked the papers as his bag was opened at that time. He kept on repeating his apologized to the man in front of him as he helped him with his papers.

            “Stop it. I know you’re sorry,” he stopped right away after he heard the answer from the man. He was mad, Eren knew it, he was so pissed off about it and he didn’t know what he should do at all.

            “H-Here…” he replied him slowly as he was so afraid that his voice might annoy the older man in front of him.

            “And, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” he apologized to him as he bowed to him exactly ninety degree.

The older man sighed at the sight the younger boy gave him and quickly said that it was okay.

            “Just be careful not to text while walking again, brat.” He put his papers inside his bag as he had to return to his office finishing other papers again.

Eren stood up and smiled with happiness inside his eyes that shine through the beautiful green eyes he had. He thanked the person who was surprised by the look that a brat could make while the young boy made his own way towards the underground station to take his train.

_What a beautiful eyes. Green eyes just like emerald that shines from the light,_ was the only thing he could hear his own mind telling him. Indeed, those eyes were beautiful especially if the person was smiling, but more surprisingly, those beautiful eyes were from a brat too.

Well, he brushed off the mind as he walked towards his office, but he was still dumbfounded by the look the brat made. It reminded him with the eyes of a certain dancer he saw in the same park as he was when he bumped onto the emerald eyes boy. It made him could not wait to meet the dancer as he needed to give the headdress back too.

He smiled, a little bit, while walking towards his own destination. Maybe it would be a good day for him, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again. LOL After updating Nostalgia and now, I'm updating this...  
> Anyway, review! I don't know what else to say. Enjoy?  
> I'm trying to imagine what happened after this, but well... Laughable, I think.  
> It would be fun for sure! Hehehe...
> 
> If you have any comments about it, or any ideas, leave it on the reviews!  
> I will look for it!  
> Thanks a lot! - Soranokuma


	6. Red - Yellow Headdress

It was almost 4 in the afternoon when Eren had gone back to the park where he had worked at. He was already fully dressed in his dancing dress; he wore dark-blue genie top as well as dark-blue sparkle belt with its center which exposed his skin-white thighs as he danced. He didn’t wear any headdress at all as it didn’t fit the dress he had, so instead, he wore the Cleopatra silver headpiece with Rhinestone Dangles along with a veil that covered the nose and mouth with the same color as his dress.

Not many recognized him at all as he always wore veil that covered his nose and mouth, which made it hard for others to be able to recognize him by only knowing the upper face only. He always wore a veil because he didn’t like using lipstick if he didn’t have the veil on, he hated lipstick for sure. It was the stickiest thing after the melting candy that once was popular at his university.

He wore his dark-blue heels and walked to his usual place in confident, even though in reality he was afraid as he was late by ten minutes for his usual show. He walked there with hope that no one was there yet, and once he was there, he opened his phone and connect it to the wireless high quality speaker with his music on. Then he danced as if no one was watching him at all, even though the crowd started to grow by bit.

His moves were elegant as if he was a professional instead of a student, the way he moved his hands while wearing the silver lotus bracelet were making him more interactive as he always invited the his watcher to dance with him too. Moving his legs while wearing the heels were not difficult for him at all as he used to it for such a long time, they could hear the small bells moving as Eren was wearing a gold-color bell anklet on his right leg only.

There, he danced as if no one else was watching him – as if he was in his own beautiful world.

\--

            “She is here again! Let’s watch her dance!” he heard one of the walkers while he was walking to the park.

Levi had done his papers earlier, so he could leave earlier from the office as he wanted to relax for a bit too. Well, he wasn’t just going to relax, but he wanted to give the headdress back to the owner as she must be looking for it. Even though he didn’t washed it as he didn’t know how, but at least the headdress was in a right hand.

He walked towards the crowd after getting to the park as he wanted to watch it too. With the same methods he used before, which was breaking into the crowd as the other watcher were all taller than him, he could see the ‘her’ dancing in the middle. As usual, he was captivated by the charm the person thrown over to the entire watcher, but something disturbed him while watching her moving.

He could see the white thighs exposed to the public eyes as well as the belly part, but he found it disturbing for him to see it. Well, it was her job to entertain the public though, but he thought that it was too much for some reasons. Not that he could change it, but he found it disturbing. Although, it was only him who felt disturb though.

\--

After thirty or forty five minutes of dancing, Eren finished his dancing and bowed to the audience who watched kept on watching him dancing till the end. He quickly packed all his belongings, wore his dark-red short blanket covering his body and ran to the back of Erwin’s shop right after that without noticing the certain black-haired man was watching him as he ran.

He opened the back door and quickly entered the back of the shop without being noticed by the customers inside the café shop. He tried to open the restroom door but it was locked, which meant that someone was inside of it and Eren couldn’t get inside to change his clothes before the other noticed him with his dress.

He was panicking inside his heart as he needed to get out from his dress before the staffs noticed him too. He tightly held his bag as he didn’t know what to do at all; he was just standing in front of the door waiting for the person to come out. However, it didn’t seem that the person would come out any time sooner.

            “Eren, you there?” he heard his name being called as Erwin always knew when Eren would come to his shop for changing into his informal clothes.

There was no answer at all from Eren as he was too busy thinking about many things inside his mind. What if he was found out? What if the customer was one of his audiences? What if… What if… and what ifs…

The blonde, who was watching his front café, was waiting for Eren to answer him back as Eren would usual come back while yelling that he would borrow his restroom. But this time, there was no answer at all which made him think that Eren was caught by his fans. He was worrying for him as he liked Eren. He liked his smile, his pouting, basically his everything… and now, he was worrying that something might happen to him.

He told one of his front staff to watch the cashier as he wanted to check on Eren at the back, and well… He did find him, but he was just standing there with his dress and all the accessories that made him really different from the usual Eren he knew.

            “Why are you standing there?” he asked him as he knew that Eren would usually change right after he finished his performance.

He pointed at the door and Erwin tried to open it, but of course the door was locked from the inside. Erwin sighed while letting go of the door knob and well, Eren had to change right away, so no one would know the ‘dancer’ hiding place was here after all.

Erwin took a big white tablecloth that he had on the shelves and covered Eren with that from head to toe as the one that he had was 8 feet long, which was enough to cover Eren’s body. He pulled the white cloth to cover Eren’s head, which in Erwin’s view; it almost looked like the head cover for wedding ceremony.

            “Just wait here; I’m sure whoever is inside will come out soon.” He tried to comfort the pale boy who was clutching on the white cloth Erwin covered him with as he didn’t want anyone to know him at all.

After finished saying that, Erwin knocked on the door telling the person that someone was waiting for them to finish up and a slight noise came out from it, telling that they were finished and would come out soon.

Erwin smiled at Eren, whose face wasn’t so tensed at all after hearing the news, then he went back to the front to make the warm chocolate for the brunette.

\--

After a moment, the person came out from the restroom and Eren quickly came inside it without knowing who the person was at all. Yup, it was Levi. The raven-haired man who was watching Eren but he didn’t run, chasing after him as he didn’t want to waste his energy at all. So, instead of chasing Eren to the back door of the shop, Levi just came inside the shop without knowing it was Eren’s hiding place at all.

As Eren made his way inside, Levi catch a glimpse of the dress and he knew the lotus bracelet he wore. _Is that the dancer from before?_ He asked himself as he made his way out to the front, where he left his papers on the front desk within the blonde’s care.

Eren came out from the restroom, all fully changed and the dress had been folded inside the bag. He came out wearing his white t-shirt and jeans while holding on his coat and scarf on the other hand. He sat down one sit apart from where Levi sat on the front desk, facing Erwin who served him the hot chocolate.

            “Here!” he said with an annoying voice to the older man as he pulled out a lunch box from his bag.

            “Armin wants you to have it and this too.” He piled up the donuts box on the top of the lunch box for Erwin too.

Erwin smiled to him, he was smiling because he never really received anything from Eren, but he was so happy that Eren brought him a lunch box even though it almost time for dinner already. But, anyway, he was happy. He was happy that Eren gave him something.

            “Thank you, I’ll surely eat it. Did you make it yourself?” he asked the brunette again while the younger man opened up his donut box.

He simply nodded and drank his warm chocolate that Erwin always provided him with. He didn’t really want to say anything at all, because he was still pissed that his headdress had not been found by anyone yet.

Finished chewing the donut, he looked around – looking at the customer. Erwin knew the boy’s mood was not great at all as he hadn’t found what he had been looking for.

            “Haven’t found your headdress yet, Eren?” the blonde man asked him without knowing that someone was listening to their conversation the whole time.

The boy shook his head, kept quiet while looking around him and he didn’t realize that a certain man was there the whole time.

            “Ah! You!” Eren suddenly cried ‘you’ to the man who sat one seat from him.

Levi looked at Eren after closing his phone and he didn’t realize that it was the brat, who bumped into him in the park.

            “Ah, so it is you, _brat_.” He replied him, totally un-amused even though he heard about the headdress part from the talk between him and the blonde man.

Eren quickly bowed again while sitting on the bar chair and smiled to him. He didn’t know that Erwin had such a customer like him too, as he normally saw teenagers inside his shop.

            “I’m sorry from before, Sir!” he, again, apologized for his reckless attitude that made him bumped into him in the afternoon.

            “That’s okay. Just don’t do that again, dangerous for older people.” He reprimanded him about his bad habit.

Eren answered him with a quick yes and after that; he introduced himself to the man that he had bumped before. He learned that his name was Levi, so he introduced Erwin to him too as he didn’t want to be rude.

Then, Erwin asked him a quick question.

            “Where did you put the white cloth I lend to you?” he was asking about the white tablecloth that he used to cover Eren before.

            “Back on the shelves, I put it on the bottom. Thank you,” he thanked him for saving him from his way _too_ girly dresses, but he loved them. They were his life, for sure, and his momento from his passed mother.

Levi suddenly remembered the white cloth that someone used in the back when he was out from the restroom. He remembered the person was wearing blue dress, the same as the dancer who wore them while doing the performance in the park. So, was it him? Or…

Eren quickly turned back to talk with the man who was wearing black sport jacket, looking professional. He asked him many things about businesses as he was also interested in businesses too, well for him will be entertainment business though.

They kept on talking for a moment till Levi asked him about something as he was looking for something inside his bag.

            “Say, Eren. Do you know whose this is?” he asked him while putting the red-yellow headdress he found on the day, the dancer was performing.

Eren was shocked when he saw _his_ headdress was in Levi’s hand. He was looking for it everywhere and now, he found it. However, he couldn’t take it just like that as he didn’t want to blow his cover. But, how? He wanted it to be back to him again, but if he told him that was his, the raven-haired man would know the dancer’s identity.

            “Ah… T-That belongs to the dancer who always performed in the park, right?” he hesitated.

            “Yeah, I found it a few days ago and I was still looking for the owner.” Levi knew something was suspicious, but he didn’t want to jump to the conclusion without any proofs at all.

            “I thought you might know whose this is, but I don’t think you know it. Sorry to bother you,” he told him with a disappointed voice, well it was just made to sound like that though.

Ah, Levi loved to see it when someone was hesitating to answer him, it was just like he got the right answer to his questions. Suddenly, he wanted to uncover the dancer identity now, after looking at the young man’s face.

            “It’s…” Eren stopped talking as he hesitated in front of the older man, while Levi’s kept on staring at him with his blue eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai again! Thanks to my mind, I've made another chapter of this after the boring long chapter of chapter 5.
> 
> Ah.... Anyway, enjoy! :D I would love to know what you think! This is another boring chapter too, for me.
> 
> Anyway, thank you! - Soranokuma


	7. Announcement for the Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad announcement for this fic. I'm truly sorry.

Dear readers,

 

Hi! I'm Soranokuma. I'm here to announce something very sad about this fanfic I have written. I'm truly sorry.

I am  **discontinuing** this fanfic because of several reasons and as well as writerblock.

Because I have school to worry about and I feel like I have been prioritizing other fanfic more than this. So I have to say that I'm not going to write it anymore.

**BUT!!!**

I will  **RE-WRITE**  it and post it back again when I have finished my current on going fics! :D

I know I sound so unprofessional for not finishing my project. But please do understand that I'm not a full-time writer although I enjoy writing. ):

I will re-write this fic over again in order to make it more presentable for you all dear reader.

Still, I'm very sorry for everything. I am truly sorry. I'm actually disappointed of myself too, but I have no choice.

Since school is getting busier and I have a writerblock on going too. I'm very sorry again!

 

Sorry! Truly, I apologize from the bottom of my heart,

Soranokuma

 

P.S: I'm just going to discontinue this fic. The other fics are still **ON-GOING** , please don't be mistaken.

I will **NOT DELETE** at all. I will just come back to it again later and edit it. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. 

 

Thank you very much! If you ever wanted to complain about it, just go to **soranokuma.tumblr.com** and tell me about it.

I'm sorry once again. Thank you very much.


End file.
